


Something about it

by FlorBexter



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humour, M/M, Romance, Thara with long hair, Tumblr Prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Frong had expected something... But, maybe not that.
Relationships: Thara/Frong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Something about it

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** "hey! okay, so what if thara goes to a rural village to be a volunteer doctor and comes back with long hair and frong is just like 👁👁"
> 
> This prompt was sent in as a response to the revelation that MD, the actor of Thara, had once long hair. You can look at [this post with the pictures and see it in all its glory.](https://bumblebeeyeongkwan.tumblr.com/post/621098231550656512/i-have-just-been-made-aware-that-md-had-long-hair)

Frong had expected _something_... But, maybe not that. 

Thara had been gone for months and when he had come back from his volunteering Frong had thought... He didn’t really remember what he had thought just that he had had this lingering feeling of expectation in his gut. 

Thara had left with them being in some sort of limbo, with the knowledge there was something between them and it was worth exploring that, but they hadn’t talked about their feelings yet and Frong had been relieved if he was honest with himself, to see Thara go for a few months because he had to come to terms with how deep he had already fallen in love with Thara. That hadn’t been something that had happened to him before so he thought it would be good for them to have a bit of space before moving forward. 

And then he had walked into Thara’s little flat, for which he had a key now because he had looked after Cupcake for Thara and some kind of doppelganger with Thara’s face but different hair had greeted him. 

And now he was here, a bit scared to wander farther into the flat and he had pointed out to Thara that his hair was different and he still thought about ways to make sure that this was really Thara and not some kind of twin scheme. 

“Oh yeah,” Thara said, put his arms up and in a matter of seconds, as if he had made those moves every day for the last couple of months, tied his hair up in a man bun with the hair tie he had around his wrist. It looked effortless and for someone who had made fun of man bun’s more than once in his life, Frong was on the verge of combusting. The line of Thara’s throat, the way his neck was showing... all of that was made more prominent with his hair up.

“I have to cut it as soon as possible. I remember what of a bother it was when I started to study to put all of that under a cape when we were allowed to watch during surgeries.”

Frong choked a little bit. Thara had looked like that in his first year?

“You okay?” 

Frong just nodded his hand still around his throat where some kind of helpless whimper wanted to escape. 

Thara looked at him with a frown. 

“Really?”

Frong nodded again and then moved his arm around to point at the whole situation in front of him and said, with a voice that was too rough: “I just... I was sure about something about myself and now I’m not so sure anymore.” 

But maybe he was just Tharasexual and whatever he did would turn him on. A little voice in his head whispered that this revelation was maybe something to be scared about. 

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^.^


End file.
